sonicocrpstationfandomcom-20200215-history
Espeon the shapeshifter
"i always have to protect anyone in need...." -Espeon's quote to Venice the hedgehog History Espeon use to be human, And her siblings, Alex and june use to be human too, but a fate soon sealed all three of them....Espeon first appeared on a sandy beach, in her first form, A fox form....similar to tails, only with three tails.....she then encountered with Galaxy and Robin, who were fighting....later was captured by her own OC...Nkosi the hedge hog....later was chased by silver the hedgehog(RobinsonSiblings)...who apperantly knew she was here...And unfortunately did not understand what silver was talking about....while thinking he was going to kill Espeon....she fleed...finding a blue chaos emerald and fused to it....She did not know what it was...and thought it was a diamond....while being followed by silver....She achived forms....She first had a fox form....(three tailed kitsune) and then during the fight from silver... she got a hedgehog form....While trying to hide from silver and passed out.....And while waking up...she met Sonic the hedgehog (RobinsonSiblings) after being caught by Nkosi...and tried to free them both by using chaos control...then was in a different area...in a forest... and was in a bush..... and met Ruby the Hedgebat(RobinsonSiblings) and met up with Sonic the hedgehog.....While getting out of the bush she gained yet another form...her hypnosis form...she first used its power on sonic by hypnotizing him into a dog.....and then after using the energy for the first time she passed out then was in her fox form and traveled around....and met Shadow the hedgehog (lightningchaos4445)..and because she had a major crush on him she lied who she was and said that she was shadow's servant in the future...and she wanted to figure out a way to remove the chaos emeralds on her arms....he knew she was lying..and he knew she used to be a human....and he thought he could blast the emeralds off her...and had a second thought....then espeon remembered that Sonic and tails were in danger...and shadow knew exactly where they were and dragged her to the location...... While in that location..a spark grew among Espeon and shadow..After Sonic and tails emerged from the serface....Nkosi and madness(RobinsonSiblings) appeared and took Espeon again...Shadow trying to save his new friend chases after Nkosi and fails after a aftermath from the missles....after being captured once again..she though everyone was dead...and got a dark form.. and blew up every badnik in the facility....and Nazo appeared challenging Dark Espeon..who then started to attack Nazo..after sonic,tails maria (clone),and shadow went looking for espeon..they found her with nazo.....and dark espeon realizing her friends werent dead...she turned back to her original self....after passing out from using to much energy...she then was on a beach...during a accident she achieved a another form...a werehog form....realising this...she tried to keep it secret.....but on the beach she realized Venice,Charmy,sonic,Soren,shadow and elise(hedgehog form) were on the beach as well!.........(under construction!) Siblings/ relatives Alex the hedgehog : Little Brother June the Hedgehog: Little sister Tamama the chao/hedgehog : Best-friend Raveon the hedgehog : Unknown Darkness the Demon: Enemies Notori the Shapeshifting goddess: Helper Lori: Human mother Crushes'/' relationship Shadow the Hedgehog: boyfriend Sonic The hedgehog:Test-subject/Best-friends Silver the hedgehog: Friend/Rival (sort of...) Marine the racoon: Friends/Best friends Venice the hedgehog: Rivals Nkosi the hedgehog: Villan Doctor eggman (Robotnik): Villian Kululu the keronian: Friend/Ally ( Under Constructon!)